moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Lords of the Tombstones
The Lords of the Tombstones (also known as The Seven Lords) were a cabal of four Death Knights and three Necromancers along with several dozen minions, both living & undead, who attempted to secure control of the former Kingdom of Alterac in the waning days of and in the months after the Third War. Their leader was Lord Anthrath, a High Elf Death Knight who broke from the Lich King's mental control and was able to secure the freedom of the six others who would become his fellow Lords. The Lords worked in the shadows during the course of the Crushridge-Syndicate War, attempting to pit various factions against one another in order to grow their numbers for their planned takeover. This plan was eventually foiled by the efforts of the Burning Legion-affiliated Argus Wake, leading to the deaths of five of the seven Lords following an assault on the Lords' headquarters at Fereshin Keep and ultimately the end of their plans to create an undead kingdom in Alterac. *'Lord Anthrath'. An undead High Elf Death Knight who freed other Scourge who would become his fellow Lords along with their minions. An expert necromancer and adept swordsman. He was slain by the Argus Wake casters and was burned to death with fel fire as he attempted to flee his burning keep. His bones, sword and armor were claimed by the Wake and presumably have remained in their possession since his fall. *'Lord Rorren'. An undead but burly Human Death Knight and the first to be freed following Anthrath's mission to find able comrades & minions. Known among the Crushridge as 'Makor Gamog-ra' or translated into Common The Anvil Without Fire. A native to Lordaeron and one of the two survivors of the assault on the Lords' castle at the end of the Crushridge-Syndicate War. Rorren was later slain in Duskwood by a Necromancer who lorded over a small cemetary, apparently attempting to build a new undead army within the Kingdom of Stormwind's lands using Worgen minions and undead Defias humans. *'Lord Blightguard'. A living Human Death Knight and former trainee at Scholomance. He was eventually captured by several Argus Wake magi & ultimately revealed the location of the Lords' castle on the far western edge of Alterac before being killed. His body was burned to ash and then scattered into the winds. *'Lord Death's Mercy'. A living Elven Necromancer who formed the first of the trio of Necromancers among the Seven Lords. An expert in summoning skeletal minions, her vindictiveness towards the Syndicate & their Argus Wake allies earned her a long, painful death at the hands of the Argus Wake's demon minions. Despite being the sole female of the group, she took the title 'Lord', cutting down an Acolyte who made mention of the issue. *'Lord Cryptar'. The only non-human/non-elf of the Lords, Lord Cryptar was an undead Forest Troll Necromancer & fellow student of Scholomance along with Lord Blightguard. Formerly a witch doctor, his practices of raising the dead were cruel (even for Amani standards), which led to him being branded as a Deathbound & was being hunted by his former tribesmen when Cult of the Damned Acolytes found him. He had a noted hatred of Lord Death's Mercy & Lord Degell but appeared to lack any of the same malice towards Lord Anthrath, even attempting to defend Anthrath so the Lords' leader could escape, although the effort proved to be in vain. Cryptar was impaled by numerous Felguards & his corpse eaten by felhounds. *'Lord Degell'. A living Human Necromancer. Other than bringing in the majority of the Acolyte minions for the Lords' plan, little is known of Degell's past. He was apparently attempting to build a Necropoli for the Lords' use and was crushed beneath its unfinished hulk during the Argus Wake's assault. His staff was taken as a trophy by one of the warlocks. *'Lord Svorrek'. A Human Death Knight who favored creating Abominations and became feared by the Crushridge. Known to them as a 'Faceless Phantom' due to his white featureless mask & his ability to blend into the snow and granite hideaways in the Alteraci mountains. Along with Lord Rorren, he survived the Argus Wake attack & fled to Duskwood. Lord Rorren was eventually slain, leaving Svorrek as the last survivor until he too met his end. Unlike Rorren, Svorrek was slain by the living Night Watch of Duskwood, ending the reign of the Lords of the Tombstones permanently. Category:Undead Organizations Category:Death Knights Category:Necromancers Category:Destroyed Organizations